


C'est Magnifique

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Eloping, F/M, Light Bondage, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Pierre-Edouard and Hannah don't want a big wedding - just a quick ceremony followed by a wedding night. Vegas is the perfect location.





	C'est Magnifique

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm a Devils and Penguins fan, with soft spots for most other teams! I don't think I count as a VGK fan!
> 
> Also me: -has written each and every prompt for VGK Monthly-
> 
> *sigh* Regardless of where my hockey loyalties do and don't lie, I hope you enjoy this little story!
> 
> Player of the month: Pierre-Edouard Bellemare  
> (Hannah is his real-life wife; they have an adorable baby son whom I unfortunately couldn't fit into this fic)
> 
> Trope of the month: Hockey gods / Magical realism  
> (The way I write magical realism mascots, they're sort of like prophets of the hockey gods; that's not relevant to this fic, but do let me know if you'd like this further explored in the future!)
> 
> Kink of the month: Bondage
> 
> Photo prompt: [this picture of a wedding chapel with neon signage](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b7c0827e64f238c40e0c160c6477ce2f/tumblr_inline_p9xjd8bI8j1tiazh6_1280.png)

Pierre-Edouard held open the door to the hotel room. "After you, my dear."

"Thank you, kind sir!" Hannah laughed softly as she entered, her fiancé following her inside and closing the door. "Let me check the bed..."

"What do you mean?" Pierre-Edouard placed their luggage on the floor. "It's clearly big enough for the two of us."

"That's not what I'm checking." Hannah examined the headboard carefully for a few moments, then nodded firmly. "Perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Our wedding night."

Pierre-Edouard blinked in confusion. "What does the headboard have to do with our wedding night?"

"Remember what we talked about last week?" Hannah slowly lifted her arms above her head, then crossed her wrists. "The new thing we wanted to try?"

"Oh, that!" Pierre-Edouard gulped. "You brought the -"

"Yes," Hannah smirked. "Now come here and nap with me. Our wedding is at a quarter to eight tonight, and we have dinner reservations at seven."

"Yes, dear." Pierre-Edouard toed off his shoes, joined Hannah under the covers, and surrendered to jet lag.

***

The restaurant where they had dinner was decorated like a castle, but significantly smaller - to be specific, the seating area was about the size of their hotel room. 

"It's reservation-only, one table served a night," Hannah explained. "The website said something about the owner making a deal with the hockey gods and walking away very rich."

"Hockey is the only sport where the idea of gods giving someone lots of money doesn't sound completely nuts," Pierre-Edouard laughed.

Their waiter, a person-sized Gila monster wearing a suit with a golden bow tie, came up to them with two menus. He pointed to the name on the bottom of the menu. "Chance," Hannah read. "That's your name?" He nodded, then stepped away so they could read their menus.

After a few minutes, Chance returned, tilting his head inquisitively. "We'll have the sparkling cider," Pierre-Edouard said. Before he could speak further, Chance clapped his hands, and a bottle of sparkling cider appeared on the table! Chance poured it into two champagne flutes while the humans stared in shock.

"Are you a magical mascot?" Hannah asked. Chance nodded. "Wow..."

Chance pointed to the menus. "I'll have the salmon," Pierre-Edouard said.

"And I'll have the vegetable lasagna," Hannah added.

Chance took their menus and stepped away. He came back moments later with their food. Hannah and Pierre-Edouard thanked him before digging in.

"Everything was delicious," Hannah informed Chance when he returned to clear the table and give them their check. Chance smiled as he held out the machine for Hannah to swipe her card. "Have a good night!" Hannah said in farewell after putting her card away.

***

The chapel was corny on the outside, with neon lights forming church-style bells, but quite lovely on the inside, with paintings of nature hanging on the walls.

"Bellemare?" A man dressed in a golden suit of armor walked up to them. "I'll be your officiant this evening. You said on the form that there wouldn't be any guests?"

"Correct," Hannah said.

"Then if you'll just stand up here..." The knight guided them into place, then clanged his sword against his shield. "The happy couple are ready!"

About ten people dressed in various Elvis outfits came into the room, followed by about ten people dressed in various medieval outfits matching the knight, followed by a familiar face.

"Chance?!" Hannah practically squealed.

"He always comes to celebrate with his customers," the knight explained.

The ceremony was brief, with the Elvises gifting the newlyweds with complementary tickets to various tourist attractions afterwards. The knight and his entourage gifted them with a small blank photo album, and Chance gifted them with a large tin of cookies!

Hannah and Pierre-Edouard thanked everyone profusely, then returned to their hotel room.

***

"Shirt off," Hannah ordered as soon as the door was closed.

"Yes, Mrs. Bellemare." Pierre-Edouard obeyed immediately.

"Lie down on the bed."

"Yes, Hannah Bellemare."

She opened their luggage and took out two long cords, then walked over to the bed. "Arms up."

"Yes, my wife." Pierre-Edouard could only stare in amazement as Hannah swiftly tied his wrists to the headboard, then leaned down to kiss him.

"Can you believe we're doing this?" Pierre-Edouard whispered, watching Hannah take off the rest of his clothes.

"I'll make sure you believe it..." Hannah smirked as her dress hit the floor. "...husband mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the song by Cole Porter from the stage musical "Can-Can." (It's one of only two songs I know from that musical.)


End file.
